


Not Alone

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Just Needs a Friend, Loki Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Loki’s childhood imaginary friend is back.





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Some references to H2G2, Doctor Who and The Little Prince are hidden in this text.

The universe is big, vast and ridiculously complicated. Sometimes, very rarely, impossible things happen. We call them miracles.

What happened in Loki Laufeyson’s hideout, that thunderous evening of April, was a miracle.

Against all probability, as the God was dreaming, a woman suddenly appeared out of thin air.

“What’s happening?” thought the confused creature “Who am I? Where am I? Why am I here? What is my purpose?”

She took a few deep breaths, overwhelmed by her own stream of thoughts. As she gazed down at the trickster’s sleeping figure, everything became clearer.

The all-familiar, fine facial features.

The pale skin.

The long and messy black hairs.

It was him! It was Loki.

Ever since Thor had become good friend with Sif and the Warriors Three, the younger prince had been so lonely, so sad… Until he had an idea, a wonderful idea.

He had imagined her, a girl his age, so he would always have someone to talk to.

The little prince had become her friend, her only friend, her best friend, and so was she.

But many years had passed since that time, the innocent boy she once knew had turned into a man.

A vile, manipulative and tyrannic man who was just about to wake up.

 

***

 

As he woke up, Loki looked towards the side of his bed, where he could feel that someone was sitting. Despite so many years having passed, he immediately recognised her.

“Good morning.” He said, giving her a warm, though weary smile, before softly whispering her name.

She jumped at the sound of his voice.

“Good morning, Loki.”

She couldn’t help but feel a surge of joy and hope. He had not changed, she thought. He was still that little Prince she once knew.

She could not have been more wrong.

The joy on the fallen King’s face had disappeared, as the God stiffened, suddenly realising the impossibility of the sight before him.

Of course, the woman looked exactly like an older version of his imaginary friend, but the key word here was imaginary. She could not be there.

The expression on his face was one that she had never seen before. Until that day, Loki had shown her nothing but tenderness and affection.

Now wide awake, he had violently pushed her against the wall with all his might, then put his hands around her neck.

“Did you truly believe I was going to fall for that?” he asked, an underlying menace lacing each word, “Who are you and how did you get here?”

 

***

 

Loki tightened his grip as if he were going to choke her.

How powerful he must have felt, so strong. The woman had not even tried to resist. She seemed so helpless, so soft, so weak.

Her body silently screamed the opposite.

She wasn’t the slightest bit afraid of God, even though he seemed more than willing to end her life. She simply stood still, smiling in the face of death…

After all, she was as brave he had made her, or an incredible liar like her creator, perhaps she trusted him with her life.

“My friend,” She said with all the tenderness she could gather, You are the God of lies, can’t you tell that I am not an impostor.“

He said nothing, but let go of her neck and took a step back, unsure of what to do with himself. Suddenly self-aware, he felt ashamed of the thing that he had been for her, a monster.

She could not see any monster in the man standing before her, only a lonely, pained, little prince in need of a real good friend.

She got closer to him, closer, only to put her hand on his cheek.

“Your hair is longer.” she commented before messing them up.

Loki caught her wrists and let out a soft chuckled. "It surely is.” then kissed her knuckles. “Until now, I had never realised how much I’ve missed you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. LLAP


End file.
